Secret Black Vow
by Kirriri
Summary: Based off the song Secret Black Vow this fallows the story of Rin, and injured fallen angel. On earth she meets a young woman of the name Miku. Rin is captivated at first sight and finds herself wanting to stay on earth, to stay with Miku. But Kaito doesn't want that to happen. He'll do anything to make Rin come back to Heaven. RinXMiku


"The wingless fallen angel surrendered herself to the contract of evil. In the past they even loved each other, yet she ended it by her own hand." The god said to the angels. The angels, the warriors of the gods, let out murmurs of disapproval. If you call my love a sin, then send me to hell.

I am injured and lost. I've fallen to the earth. It is dusk and the sky shines on me in reds. My wings felt heavy. The snow white color glistening. My blond hair, short and my light blue eyes dull. I'm so tired. I managed to make it to a meadow out by a church. I fell to the ground and I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Are you okay!" A panicked voice asked. I moan and she helps me sit up. When I look up at her I am instantly captivated by her eyes. A green. But it shined radiantly and seemed to be ever changing colors. Looking like the sea, looking like grass, then a color of jade. It was amazing.

The lone girl has long blue hair pulled into a decorative bow. A black lacy flower adorned her hair. She wore a black billowing dress and a black choker with a jade as an emblem. The moment our eyes met I felt my cheeks grow warm and I knew I was in love. I knew unforgivable feelings were beginning to well.

"I- I- I am alright." I stammered clutching my shoulder where my left wing felt limp. Her gaze fell to my back and she gasped.

"An angel!" She gasped.

"Oh- I, um no!" I exclaim searching for the correct words.

"It's okay I won't tell anyone. I'll protect you." The girl said smiling. Her smile was beautiful. The light shining one her face. I am opening Pandora's box.

"Th- Thank you." I murmur staring at her entranced.

"May I know why you are here?" She asked.

"I'm injured." I explain.

"Oh no! Really? Well I'm Miku and you? Maybe I can help."

"R-Rin."

"Rin? What a lovely name. I'm a nun at the church and I live there. I'm the only there. Come with me maybe I can help." With that Miku helped me up and holding my hand led me to the church.

I stayed with Miku and grew to know her well. More and more was my desire concealed behind this smile I show, Miku. The forbidden fruit is my love. A love with a human is betrayed, one with a women even more so. Human and angel for the sake of a forbidden love, broke through everything.

We spent a lot of time in the meadow, full of flowers. When evening, some people were visiting the church so she ran to attend to them leaving me alone and happy.

"Rin." A familiar voice said. I look up and gasped. It was Kaito a friend of mine from when I was in Heaven.

"Kaito what are you doing here?" I hissed standing.

"Come back with me." He said extending his arms.

"No." I exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." I simply said.

"Why? Rin I love you! I will make you happy come with me!"

"No I love another." I replied.

"Who that girl?" He hissed. I stayed silent. He cried out in anger. "Your making a mistake." He yelled. And then he pumped his wings and disappeared from sight.

I reach for your shoulder. You turn and I pull you to me, my lips instantly going against yours. Me pulling you against me. But Miku pushed me away scared. Her hands went over her mouth. I smile sadly. You don't love me. I sigh and with my wings, well long past healed, I soared away leaving one pure white feather behind.

I was really just around the corner of the hall. My tears rushing down my face. Why? Why can't you love me?

I would throw away this untainted heart. If I can just live by loving you, then I will cut away these wings. I will devote my body to the demons.

I was at the underworld, hell most call it. I had let my tears dry and stood before the demon. He smiled his long purple hair flowing. Gakupo . . . My thoughts echoed.

"What exactly is your wish for me?" He asked. I looked into his eyes.

"I wish to become a man." I said.

"A man? Such a beautiful, pure creature like you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"The requires a great sacrifice and will bring much pain." He pointed out. I nodded.

"Yes, anything." I said.

"Fine, give me your wings, I will taint your hear, no longer and angel you will be."

"Then I will sign your contract." And with those words I belong to the demons, I felt the pain as my wings are ripped out and replaced with the black.

The bride, dyed in lacquer black went to the place of sacred vow. The place where we first met . . .I smiled to myself. Even if you, my love, Miku are married I already created sins I will go farther.

Here she will meet a boy with sad eyes, me. I smile at her. The moment our eyes met I could see my grieving lady fell in love. I held out my hand and she took it.

"I am Miku." She said simply. It was her turn to be captivated by me.

"I know." I said.

"You are?" She asked desperately.

"Len." I decide after a moment of thought. These unforgivable feelings began to well. And she betrayed everything. She and I. I lead her to the shadows, hiding us. I press her against the wall and my lips meet hers in a lustful kiss. Hand in hand in this place, we will continue to yearn for that desirable fruit. The fruit of love.

"Come." I whisper. I pull her towards the tower. I know the precise way to the room I used to stay. I lock the door behind us and push her on the bed pulling off her dress. Wanting to come together in a scrambling fever even the purest vow we violated.

The next day we sat out in the meadow I first met her. But she did not know that. The binds of the past were completely erased. I take a flower and loop it into a ring and slip it on her hand. She smiles and our fingers link happily. If you would only repent and mourn you would fall and sink, I thought sadly.

A crime of taboo, those healing wounds would continue to scar and mince. Please stay happy, I want to say. The arrow of enraged judgment pierced through my love.

"Miku!" I scream running to her. I hold her in my arms. I look up at Kaito, the jealous angel. He holds a gun staring at me. "Miku! Talk to me." I sob. A pool of blood soaked through my clothes. He pale skin looked even paler and her eyes closed as if she slept.

"My dear, lying cold I will spend all my life for you as I swore that day . . ." I caressed her face as I whispered to her. "My sin against god. All my acts of treachery should be paid by death. So I will die for you, I believe that's my fate." I pull my hair free revealing my identity. I feel myself shut down. She opens her eyes and stares at me making the connection. I smile. "Goodbye my love." -

Fallen angel with taken wings relinquished the corrupted vow, in exchange for the life a single feather was left behind. To save that girl she vanished. Fallen angel with taken wings and the bride dyed in sullied black even if the fall into the depths of the earth a linking vow entwines their meeting. Carrying an unforgivable crime, time rots the fruit of sin until the day the meet again." The god said. "You are sentenced to live as a human a hundred years from now." He said with a smile. Until we meet, don't forget my love, this sin we share.


End file.
